


Creek Oneshots

by DeeWatter



Series: Oneshots/Warmups [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon Relationships, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeWatter/pseuds/DeeWatter
Summary: A mixture of CraigxTweek oneshots filled with fluff, angst, zombie au's, and more!I take requests!





	Creek Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school project, but I didn't tell my teacher that it's actually a fanfiction ;) Due to it being made for school, there isn't a whole lot of dialogue, but I hope that's fine!  
> (I got an A on it if you're wondering)
> 
> Enjoy this zombie au/amnesiac Tweek au!  
> Please leave a kind comment about the story or leave a request! <3

I ran as fast as I could through the cold forest, my bare feet were pulsating with pain as I repeatedly stumbled across a root or trampled on a pine cone, it felt like thousands of little nails were digging into the skin of my feet, but I continued rushing forward. I could already feel the first stages of the hypothermia effect me, so I pushed my hands under my bare arms for heat, but it didn't help much. I had a great lack of coordination, and it didn't help that I could barely see the trees right in front of me because everything looked blurry, as if all the colors were soaked in water. _It's not long until I fall apart now,_ I thought. My pajamas didn't help to cover much, just below where my pants ended at my ankles were cuts from bushes and twigs, and a big wound from when i fell on gravel on the way out of the house bled on my hip. Surely I was bleeding more than a pig during slaughter season by now, but I had to ignore the pain because I heard how they started to come nearer.

When my legs eventually began to shake so much that I could barely run without tripping, I thought it was over. _I'm gonna freeze to death and die here, all alone, unless I get eaten before that._ But then I saw something, a light behind the trees on the horizon. They hated the light, they always stayed in the dark and that is why I had originally hid in the house where there were lamps. That was until the power went out, of course, and the city was attacked. But that little light, a road maybe? It gave me hope, and I forced myself to start running again. It was as I thought, a small road leading up to the mountains with a single street light lit. But I wasn't alone, on the other side of the road, where the lights had gone out, they were climbing over each other with hungry roars when they saw me. It never ended, there was always more of them, and they weren't slow like everyone said, either. They were fast fuckers, so I started running again, side by side with the road. I was at that stage where I couldn't even feel that I was freezing to death, the only thing I felt was that my skin was hard as stone, and that I was dizzy. So dizzy that I couldn't hear more than a loud ringing.

I had no idea for how long I had been running, but after a while I started walking instead since I had no strength left in my legs. My teeth chattered against each other because of how violently I was shaking, but I kept my mouth shut to make as little noise as possible. The snow had begun to fall, and it stung when it landed on my pale skin, which was now even paler than normal because I was freezing to death. I might as well have been one of them at that point, judging by the way I was stumbling with every step, my skin almost blue. That thought was confirmed when a car, which I had not heard until it was right behind me, slowly passed by. “What the hell are you doing, Craig? Shoot it! ”Cried a voice. It made me stop. "Shut up Clyde, it's a fucking human!" Screamed another voice. The window on the driver's side was rolled down, and there sat a guy with a handsome face and black hair covered in a blue hat who looked at me with an raised eyebrows, he looked shocked to see me for some reason. Behind him sat another guy, he was shorter, more round, and had brown hair with a red jacket. The three of us looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, then I felt my legs fold, and my body fall to the side. The curious look in their eyes disappeared quickly and was instead filled with concern. The guy on the driver's side, the one with black hair and blue hat, shut off the engine and threw himself out of the car towards me.

"Craig! Do you want to die, you idiot? Craig!” Shouted the person from inside the car in concern, but the guy who was apparently called Craig ignored him and caught me in his arms. "Come here and help!" Shouted Craig. I heard other voices from the car but was too busy pushing my cold body closer to the stranger to focus on what they were saying, or how many people there were inside the car. “It's not a zombie! It's Tweek!”

  
How he knew that my name was Tweek, I didn't understand, but I couldn't ask before everything turned black. It had happened before, I remember now, that everything had turned into black like that. And just like before, it wasn't long before I opened my eyes again. I woke up with a rush because of the cold, my thin blanket kicked down on the floor. The bed I was lying on was hard and uncomfortable as usual, and the white walls made it extra difficult for my eyes to get used to the daylight. I sat up slowly and stretched my tired back, and pressed the little button next to my bed to say that I was awake. It was always so quiet in my room, so the buzzer sound that came from pressing the button made me jump. I didn't have to wait long for a doctor to come into the room with my medicine. I had stopped asking what they were quite a long time ago, I seemed to get new pills every day so it felt useless. I never talked during these moments, I always took my time to swallow pill after pill with shaking hands, and the doctor was the same, silent. But that day she smiled warmly at me and said in a soft voice, "You have some friends who want to see you today, it's been a while, hasn't it?" I just nodded, and waited while she went out with the empty glass and the bottles of medicine.

After a while I heard voices echoing through the corridor outside of my room, but for some reason I recognized these voices. I had never done that before when people came to see me, the doctors always said they were my friends but I could never recognize anyone. I knew I had memory loss, and that it wasn't my fault, but I always felt so guilty when I saw the different people visiting me look so sad when I said I didn't know who they were. The door to my room slowly opened, and a guy on crutches with yellow sweater entered the room. I was a little disappointed, I didn't know who he was, but my frown changed to a big smile when I saw the two people behind him. It was the guy with the brown hair and the red jacket from the dream, next to him stood the one with the black hair and blue hat. For some reason my heart pounded extra fast when I saw him with the hat, and my face became hot. I remembered his name clearly from the dream, and when I said it, it felt so incredibly right to say it.

"Craig?" I asked quietly, and I immediately knew it was right because his eyes lit up and he got a smile that was even brighter than mine. He quickly approached me, crouched next to my bed, and grabbed my cold shaking hand gently. "Honey? Do you remember me? ”He asked. Honey? Yes, of course, Craig is my boyfriend, how could I ever forget him? Suddenly I understood why my heart was beating so fast, why my face was so hot, and why all three boys stared at me with hopeful eyes, so I nodded quickly to answer his question. It was not until Craig stroked his thumb gently under my eye that I noticed that I had begun to cry, and that the others also had tears in their eyes. When his hand came down from my face, I took it in mine quickly and held it tight against my chest. Then with a kiss, I started to remember.


End file.
